No Worries Here
No Worries Here is the fourth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred sixty-ninth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Goku no Yoyu!? Yasunde Matou Ceru Geemu". The episode first aired on December 16, 1992. Summary Astonished, Piccolo questions Goku about his decision to train outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku then says to Vegeta, that he is much more powerful than Vegeta is. Goku and Gohan then leave the angry Vegeta to visit Korin and Yajirobe. Yajirobe now exclaims that he won’t help them fight in the Cell Tournament, but says he just wanted to ask them if they know how strong Cell really is. Korin reveals the inevitable; Perfect Cell is holding back his true power. He next wants Korin to evaluate his power and compare it to Perfect Cell’s true power... to see how he stands up to him. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Future Trunks converse about how Goku and Gohan looked differently... unlike Super Saiyans when they had come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta hypothesizes that Goku had been able to stay in a Super Saiyan state while in their normal lives. They then use the energy they saved by not having to transform in battle as more stamina, and reach higher levels if needed. Goku channeled his power into Korin, almost destroying Korin's tower in the process. Blindly estimating, Korin says that Perfect Cell is still more powerful than Goku is. The two (Goku and Gohan) speed off to start training. Back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the group explains that they felt Goku’s power (from when he channeled it into Korin) and explained that had Goku used all; not just half of that power, they wouldn’t still be standing. Vegeta, going through a temper tantrum, thinks about how Kakarot always surpasses him in strength whenever he catches up... then he yells at Piccolo to get into the Time Chamber and to stop wasting time. Goku and Gohan return to Chi-Chi and the gang, and show off their new Super Saiyan bodies. Chi-Chi gets mad a when she witness's Gohan’s yellow hair from the Super Saiyan transformation, exclaims that Gohan must have become a hair dying punk. Meanwhile, Perfect Cell is in space sending comet showers to Earth as a “nice light show”. Now, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin discuss the incident of how he destroyed Android 18's controller, but doesn’t reveal to them that it was because he was in love with her. After Krillin explains that he thinks Goku and Gohan are and always will be stronger than he, they all play in the lake for a while. While Goku and Gohan nap, Krillin, trying to test their Super Saiyan powers, throws a rock at a napping Goku to see if he can sense it coming... but Goku doesn’t, and blames Krillin for making a cruel joke. Now, they both (Goku and Gohan) just keep lying around and stuffing themselves with food, not at all training for the tournament. Trivia *When Chi-Chi sees Gohan's Super Saiyan gold hair and thinks he dyed his hair, the way she cries is similar to Serena from Sailor Moon. *Vegeta and Yajirobe are in a fairly close proximity in this episode (with Yajirobe at Korin Tower and Vegeta directly above him at Kami's Lookout), but are still not close enough to see each other, as they (presumably) never do after Episode 35, "Mercy". *Krillin throwing a rock at Goku to see if he can sense it coming is similar to an episode of Pokemon, where Brock swings a stick at Bruno of the Elite Four, thinking he'll be able to easily block it, but instead hits Bruno in the head and knocks him out. It is also similar to an episode of Dragon Ball where Chi Chi throws the blade from her helmet at Master Roshi to see if he can block it only for the blade to hit him in the head. Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z